Chilling the Master
by Snagrid
Summary: Lucius awoke one night to find that it was freezing inside the Manor. Can his servant Dobby warm him up?


Cold.

That was the first thing that Lucius Malfoy felt as his eyes opened. Interrupted in the middle of a peaceful dream by blistering cold was not something Lucius could ever remember happening. Confused, he quickly sat up, long legs swinging off the bed. He rose to his feet in annoyance, taking long strides through the decorated halls of Malfoy Manor.

This was ridiculous. A Malfoy doing elves work, absolutely ludicrous. The room housing the heating of the house was in the dungeons, incredibly remote and a massive waste of beauty sleep for Lucius. Taking the stairs two at a time, Lucius's sleeping robes billowed behind him like the sea green waves in the ocean.

Cold feet crossing the dungeon flooring, Malfoy opened the door to where his heat system was set up, and gasped in surprise. Dobby was sitting on the floor, long ears drooping and saggy elf skin looking radiant. His ruddy pillowcase was tight on his body, showing his curves and a significant tent near the bottom.

Lucius's mouth dried. His anger faded. He was tired, but his donger sure wasn't. It was awake and moving, thrumming and pulsing like it was his heart. "Dobby, what are you doing here? Waking me up in the middle of the night and changing the heating- you bad, bad elf."

Dobby gulped.

"Oh, Master. Dobby… Dobby couldn't be away from you. Servicing the great Mr. Potter and him not asking me for anything made me realize that Dobby is nothing if not a servant. Without your firm hand to guide Dobby along, master, Dobby is useless."

"Oh, Dobby. You're such a naughty little elf. You want me?"

"Oh, yes Master. Tell Dobby what a bad elf he is. Scold Dobby, Master."

Lucius sucked in a harsh breath. His dick gave a hiss as the words caressed it like the soft hands of a young Australian hooker. His body was aching in anticipation,but his head was screaming at him to think about his actions. However, the pull to ease his other more sensitive head that soon began to leak overtook Lucius. He wanted to be inside Dobby. He needed to be inside Dobby

"Oh yes Dobby, you scummy elf. Crawl over here and undress me, you little slut," Lucius drawled as Dobby moaned from his dirty talk. Hell, he could rub himself in cow shit and still would not come close to as dirty as Lucius was talking. Crawling on his tiny hands and bony knees, Dobby approached his master and grabbed the bottom of his billowing robes.

With a gentle tug, the robes fell down and Lucius's scrumptious body was available for Dobby's eyes. Taking him in like the greatest bong hit, Dobby regretted not washing his hands so that he could touch Lucius's marble body without getting him dirty. Then, Dobby realized that maybe being dirty was something that Lucius wanted.

"Oh, Master… your body is Dobby's personal heaven. Dobby wants to worship you like the dirty elf he is."

With that said, Dobby opened his small mouth and engulfed Lucius's considerable mozzarella stick and bathed him in his moist, slobbery heat. Lucius let out a strangled moan, grabbing Dobby's wrinkly head and shoving it harder against him. When Dobby began to choke on his human wang, he had to pinch himself to not cum immediately

Grabbing his thin wrists, he turned Dobby around and began to gently slide his erection against Dobby's small, puckering hole. "What do you want me to do to you, Dobby? Tell me what you want, whore."

"Dobby wants you to fuck him, Master. Show Dobby what you can do to his willing little hole and penetrate his eager ass, Master."

In one swift move, Lucius plunged deep into Dobby's crevice and invaded him like his cock was E. Coli and Dobby's anus was room-temperature hamburger helper. Going at a slow pace, Lucius made him beg for it.

"Oh please, Master… I-" Dobby hesitated.

"Tell me what you want, Dobby. Tell me what you want your Master to do to you."

"Fuck Dobby, Master. Hard! Fuck Dobby's grey backdoor until it turns red."

Ramming into Dobby without warning, Lucius pounded his tiny body as his pliable flesh bounced violently with the force. Letting out a savage roar, he began to piston in and out as fast as Usain Bolt during his 100m run. Dobby was screaming beneath him, overcome with the mixture of sweet pleasure and pain as he felt the ridges of Lucius's taint destroying him.

Finally taken by the tsunami of pleasure, Lucius hissed as he shooted inside Dobby, his white hot cum cooling down Dobby's scorching poop chute. Giving Dobby a gentle kiss on the top of his head, Lucius began to stroke up and down his long ears. "Thank you, Dobby… You really are the best slave a man could ever ask for. Stay with me, forever."

And he did.


End file.
